Real Eyes Realize Real Lies
by Internal Ecstasy
Summary: ON HOLD! There was once a family, and within that family were two sisters. The sisters' names were Akane and Sakura Kinomoto. But between the two sisters were... lies, secrets, betrayal, love affairs, romance, murder, revenge and evil schemes.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this.

**Summary:** Once upon a time, there was a family: a mother, a father, a brother and two sisters. The sister's names were Akane and Sakura Kinomoto. Although they were sisters, there was nothing similar or alike between the pair. But what were there was lies, secrets and soon…betrayal, affairs, romance, murder, revenge and evil stratagems. **SS**

**Title:**Real Eyes Realize Real Lies

* * *

**Chapter 1: **There once was a family…

Far away there was once a realm called Clow; it was made up of many kingdoms, and with the kingdoms were many rulers. There was once the Kinomoto family who ruled their kingdom with poise and equality, their family consisted of a mother Nadeshiko, a father Fujitaka, a son Touya, and two daughters Akane and Sakura. They were once a happy family, that was, until jealousy came into play—along with greed, secrets, lies, affairs, evil schemes and murder.

------------

The sun shone with a steadfast heat onto the backs of the farmers and serfs that laboured on the fields. The sun glistened off their sweaty bare backs and winked a distance under the humid sky. An eagle soared high above, seeking a prey. Its' sharp eyes swept from the sun across the sky, to the glistening backs of the labourers, to the lush green of the fields and the forest, to the waterless sea that surrounded the palace and into the blue hued river that ran through the kingdom. Just as sudden, the eagle's eyes moved to a huge structure, the palace that held such elegance and dignity to its-self and to the people in it.

The nobles of the Kinomoto kingdom crossed the sands to make their way towards the palace, along with guests of the surrounding kingdoms whom were bearing gifts and well wishes. It was a special day in the Kinomoto kingdom; it was the day King Fujitaka would name his heir and name the day the marriage would take place. The throne room was filled with people and conversations.

**(A/N: Kinomoto kingdom is in the middle of the realm, therefore they're located in the desert core, which expands to lush greens and into blue seas. Thus you shall see Victorian and Egyptian attires. )**

**

* * *

**

A curvilinear figure emerged from the water as the water droplets rolled off the body with a sense of sadness and yearning to be. The woman gasped for air and opened her emerald eyes to the world, as her hands pressed her hair against the scalp. The deity was filled with charm; her lightly tanned skin glowed. Her facial features were blessed with features of a goddess with her emerald-green eyes, small straight nose and full pink lips. She stood for a moment before she stepped out of the water to wrap a cloth around her nude body, and sat down on a stool as a servant briskly came and dried her hair with a cloth.

The figure stood for the second servant to clothe her; the servant took off the cloth around the body and laid an emerald green material on the body, instead. Her top was a half-sleeve that was off her shoulders and landed above her belly; along with a skirt that was split at the legs, which lay just below her knees followed by a gold sash at her waist, as was the gold trimming of her outfit. The servant then laid gold slippers at the feet and disappeared as another servant came in.

The figure slipped on the footwear as the third servant came up to her; she attached gold anklets and a gold manacle onto her wrist. The servant combed the honey-brown hair and let it down loose in its natural waves, as she hooked an emerald necklace on the slender neck and emerald globules on her earlobes…

The female's hourglass figure graced the dark halls that she walked, which was lit with torches; the bronze double doors were opened on her wake as she reached them. The doors opened to a brightly lit room filled with people; she stepped into the room and made her way to the throne just as another woman stepped in-beside her, walking towards the thrones. Both the women stepped in front of the chairs and bowed and stood up right.

" My daughters, Princess Akane and Princess Sakura. You both look so lovely, just like your mother," began the man who sat on the throne, he smiled at the woman beside him and then down at the women below him then at the people.

" Friends! We have gathered here today for the announcement of the heir of my throne. In my eyes I see my children all the same, none better than the other, but as ruler I only seek to see who is fit. As co-ruler to one of my children, as King, will be my long time friend's son, Amir, who will wed my daughter…Princess Sakura. Sakura, my heir!"

Sakura's eyes widened as Akane's eyes narrowed; the throne room erupted in cheers and approval. King Fujitaka smiled, as did Queen Nadeshiko while Prince Touya frowned at the thought of losing his sister to someone else. Everyone seemed happy at the announcement, except Akane, Sakura's older sister. The woman beside Sakura was dressed in similar attire to Sakura except in yellow with black trimming, with chocolate brown curly hair that fell mid-back. Her bottom lip was fuller than the top, giving her natural pouting lips, along with big hazel-brown eyes and a petite nose. Her body was shaped like a goddess, no flaws that the eyes can seek.

She watched everyone celebrate as she swept her gaze around the room, she then settled on Amir. She seductively smiled at him, which he returned with a moment's hesitation. Akane then smiled to herself, _' men…so stupid.' _Akane then turned to Sakura.

" Congratulations Sakura, I'm so happy for you."

" Thank you Akane, I'm sorry that neither you or Touya got it…"

" Nonsense! It's okay, don't worry about it," Akane then hugged Sakura and whispered, " What mines is yours, and what yours is mine."

Akane smirked at Amir again who was behind Sakura, and winked, Amir smiled at her.

Akane let go of Sakura, " And besides, you know Touya is happier with Yukito than any woman…and no hard feelings from me..."

" Promise?"

Akane shushed Sakura but gave her a small malevolent smile as the crowd began to settle and Queen Nadeshiko stood up to speak, Sakura frowned.

" The wedding will take place tomorrow in the morning followed by a ball, I hope within that time you'll all enjoy your stay here in the Kinomoto kingdom. Now! How about some late lunch but early dinner? I, myself, am famished."

The people laughed, and started to make their way out of the throne room and into the dining hall in agreement; Fujitaka offered his arm to Sakura, as Touya extended his to Nadeshiko and Amir to Akane.

King Fujitaka smiled down at Sakura, " I'm so proud of you, Princess."

Sakura looked up at her father and smiled, and they all entered the great hall.

* * *

The Kinomoto family sat at the high table, among the other young royal members of the realm, quietly chatting about trade and military, history and family. Sakura sat among her friends: Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Takashi and Rika and with Amir, whom was also seated beside her flirtatious sister. Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling sat among them from the Li and Hiiragizawa kingdom, Eriol beside Tomoyo. Touya and Yukito sat further down the table, with the adults. Dinner was summoned and the conversations began as the musicians started their light music for the evening. 

" Sakura! I didn't know you were going to be engaged to Amir," chatted a very excited Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled, " Tomoyo! I would have told you if I knew, I had no idea that I was engaged."

" Aren't you happy that you're engaged to me?" Amir asked her abruptly.

" O-of c-course I a-am…" stuttered Sakura.

Amir chuckled and caught Sakura's hand and kissed it before he let go of it. Sakura blushed. Meiling and Syaoran watched this, as did everyone else except for Eriol, who was watching Syaoran out the corner of his eye with a smile.

" Kawaii!!" squealed Tomoyo.

Sakura winced, as the others chuckled.

" Sakura, how are your parents going to manage the marriage by tomorrow? Don't tell me they have already started, and you haven't known…" said Naoko, looking at Sakura.

" Ah…but Naoko marriages have been like this for thousands of years in the Kinomoto kingdom, since most marriages were secretly and forcefully—"

" Hoeee! Really Takashi?"

Chiharu hit her husband on the head, " Takashi! I thought I told you to stop telling stories…"

Everyone laughed, they had all grew up together as children and knew Takashi and Chiharu's routine by heart, although Sakura still couldn't figure out when Takashi was telling the truth and when he was just lying.

" Sakura, who's designing your wedding dress?" asked Rika.

" I am, right Sakura?"

" Uh…"

" Sa-ku-ra…"

Sakura chuckled nervously, " Of course you are, how could you doubt that? But by tomorrow…why don't you talk to the seamstress about it, Tomoyo."

" Fine…I can't believe this! I had all these dreams with Sakura in her wedding dress…"

" But, Tomoyo, when is your wedding…and your honeymoon?"

Tomoyo blushed, while Eriol smiled his mischievous smile; Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa were engaged and were finalizing their wedding arrangements in the months to come.

Tomoyo, Sakura and the others continued to chat as Eriol turned to Syaoran and Meiling.

" And what do you think of my fiancée?"

" She's very attractive," replied Meiling.

Syaoran just grunted and went back to sitting in silence.

" And what do you think of Princess Sakura?"

Syaoran snapped his gaze to Eriol.

" She is beautiful… untainted by iniquity. Amir is a lucky man," stated Meiling with a small smile.

" Well said Meiling…wouldn't you say so Syaoran?"

Syaoran absent-mindedly nodded, and glanced at the emerald-green eyes.

" The wedding is something I am looking forward to very much," stated Eriol out loud.

Sakura, who had heard Eriol, turned her head and smiled at him.

" I am, also, looking forward to the wedding; if not mine, but to yours, Eriol."

Eriol winked at her, and glanced at Amir talking to Akane.

-----------

" Amir, are you really happy with this engagement?" asked Akane.

" Why wouldn't I be?"

" Perhaps…because you love someone else?"

" Do I? How would you know Akane?"

Akane scowled at him, " Amir…I—"

" Because I do…"

" You do what?"

" I do love someone else."

" Really? And who would that someone else be?"

Amir turned slightly to look into Akane's eyes, " are you really so oblivious, Akane? Can you not understand…that I love **you**? Your smile, your eyes, everything about you; I just realized it myself at today's proclamation."

Akane gasped in response, while she inwardly smirked.

" Amir…this…this is happening too fast. My heart, should you feel it, is racing! I –"

" You what, Akane?"

" I love yo-you too…but Sakura…"

" Then let's go to your father and tell him—"

" No!"

" No?"

" I-I mean…no, Amir, I cannot do that to Sakura…."

" But I love **you**!"

" I know my dear, but let us discuss this later, not now…"

At that moment King Fujitaka summoned the servants to clear the dinner and to prepare the evening hall for refreshments and a small ball.

The ballroom was extravagant as was everything in the Kinomoto kingdom; the room was huge and was lit with torches that gave the peach walls and portraits a romantic air, as did the enormous glass doors and cherry blossom petals on the floor.

The floor was filled with dancing figurines that twirled and swirled to the music that was in the air, which mingled with the cherry blossom scent. The men with their perfect postures with the women with their overflowing gowns and jewels that glittered in the light. The cohorts of dancers swept the floor to the left and spun to the right, twirled in place and around the main couple.

Amir and Sakura were in the middle of the ballet floor, dancing among the other dancing couples. They were in a light embrace as they swept across the floor; all eyes fell on them as they mingled with the people but stood out as they stepped lightly with their feet; the lovely laughter of the two; and the perfect pose when the two were together. As the second dance began Akane stole Amir away as Touya took Sakura. Eriol and Tomoyo stepped into the dance, with Rika and Terada, as did Naoko and Yuu and Chiharu and Takashi and Syaoran and Meiling…most of the couples fell out of the dance, needing refreshments.

As Syaoran and Meiling passed Sakura by, they bowed and curtsied to her, she smiled and curtsied. Amber and emerald eyes clashed for a moment and dispensed. Syaoran made his way with Meiling to Eriol, who were sitting with Tomoyo drinking wine, as Sakura made her way to her parents.

" Father, have you seen Akane or Amir?" Sakura questioned with a frown.

" No, my dear, perhaps they are still dancing or getting refreshments."

" Of course. Thank you, daddy," she replied with a smile.

Fujitaka smiled back, his eyes shining with happiness. Sakura turned around, her back facing her father. She scowled, _' Akane…wh-what are you up to now…'_

* * *

He pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely.

She moaned, " Amir…stop…"

Amir covered her mouth with his, silencing her protests.

She pushed him off of her, " let's go to my bedroom…"

Akane walked down the dark hallway, gracefully, leaving Amir to follow her in the ill-lit halls and into an enormous room; she closed the door after him and advanced on him. She blew out the candle on the side table, and started to kiss him. The feel of Akane's lips warming his made him quiver with delight. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

Akane licked his bottom lip, which he acknowledged and opened his mouth too and let her explore his mouth. He then pushed his tongue into her mouth, and let his hands wander. He placed his hand on her waist, whom she did not object to being touched to, and so he let his hands wander lower.

Akane ran her fingers through his dark hair, and felt her be pulled closer and hips being grinded against another's. Akane pulled away, breaking the kiss and pushed Amir back slightly.

" What is it?" Amir said.

" Would you do anything for me?" asked Akane.

" Yes! Of course! All you have to do is name it, and it shall be yours."

" I want to be yours…"

" Aka—"

" And I want to be the heir to the throne, I want to be queen!"

" Akane…"

Akane to Amir, her lips brushing against his, she murmured against his lips.

" Amir…I want to be queen, don't you want to be king? I want you…and the kingdom…help me get it."

" I-I—" stuttered Amir.

" Do you want me?"

" Y-yes."

" How bad do you want me?"

" Badly."

Amir was urgently trying to capture her lips in a kiss, muttering incoherent things as a babe begging for milk.

" Will you do as I say, then?"

" Y-yes."

" Good," she whispered and pressed her lips against his, both falling onto the canopy bed in a heated passion.

* * *

Hope you liked. 

Read and Review!!

- Internal Ecstasy – huggz and kisses


End file.
